


Having My Baby (SPN Character & Actors)

by EzmEmily



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Suoernatural
Genre: Babies, F/M, Pregnancy, and with the character as well, cute baby fics, having a baby, having a baby with the spn actor you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: Imagine having a baby or telling them your having a baby with your favourite SPN character or SPN actor





	Having My Baby (SPN Character & Actors)

 

Whoever said that pregnant women appear to glow, like we were some kind of goddess on earth was a fucking lair. Being pregnant was hell.

Throwing up, out growing your wardrobe, Puking, pain in your joints, feet and back, looking like you swallowed a planet and to top it off your hormones going up and down like a freaking yo-yo. What part of pregnancy was good. It was killing me. I was four and a half months along, almost at the half way point and it had been really harsh on me. The episodes of morning sickness had all but gone, but now every muscle in my body was screaming for relief from carrying this, what must be a 400 pound fetus in my body, that liked to play shuffle board with my kidneys and bladder. I seriously felt like the Alien was going to burst out of me any second 

To keep myself from losing my mind was the thought that it was the love of life's child I was carrying inside me 

"Ow, ok kiddo" I said to my unborn child as he gave a sharp kick to my side "I'll feed you in one second" 

I have been craving pickles. Pickles of all things. I spent half of my time munching down on them. I swear Rob looked at me like I had grown two heads as he watched me doing whatever it was I was doing all while reaching into a extra big jar of pickles. I swear this kid was going to born green if I had anymore 

"Babe" I called out to Rob "Have we got any pickles left? Babe? Rob?" no reply

I could not be bothered to go looking for him my freaking feet were killing me, and the only way I was going upstairs was to go to bed or shower. I'll be dammed I was going up and down the stairs

I was just so eager to get pregnancy over and done with and enjoy raising my baby with Rob. I knew it was going to be worth it, but I wanted it to be over with 

My unborn child once again kicked me in the side, a little harder this time "Oww. Ok, ok. Where's your daddy at ......ROB!" I yelled out louder this time. Still no response 

"Dammit" I hissed "Where has that man got to?" 

I straightened out a few of the stuffed animals I had collected for my baby on the dresser, I brought so many it was like a mini zoo for plushies, the DIY storage unit I brought online after seeing it on Pintrest. Rob had fashioned it to look like a Zoo, fluffy lion, elephant and a crocodile was a few of the many residents 

"Rob" I called once again walking out of the nursery that was half way put together "Don't make me have to come and find you" 

Just then I heard faint guitar music floating down the hall 

"Comm'on squirt. Lets go see what daddy is doing" I whispered to my bump. Talking to my bump was like a habit. I like to think the baby could hear me. Mother speaking to a unborn child id no uncommon 

I walked down the hallway following the sound of music floating down it. I felt like one of this children following the music of the pied piper

I thought of what it could be. Rob was not recording at the moment and Louden Swain were not round for rehearsals as far as I knew 

"Robbie" I called reaching the door to the guest bedroom where the music was coming from. I pushed open the door and smiled when I found Rob sitting cross legged on the bed facing the door strumming his guitar. He was smiling at me, his whole face lit up and his blue eyes sparkled 

"Robbie" I said a little confused to what he was doing sitting in a room by himself on the bed with instrument in tow. Almost like he was waiting for me

"Uhh sweetie what are you doing?" I asked 

Rob did not speak instead he began playing, the song was all to recognisable. Finally he began singing 

" _Your having my baby, what a lovely way to say how much you love me"_  

When I first found out I was pregnant this song came on the radio when me and Rob were coming home form the doctors after confirming that Baby Benedict was on the way. Upon hearing it I burst into tears, not because I was sad but because like the lyrics said. I was carrying my love's child and I was happy to do so 

_"I can see it, face is glowing. I can see it in your eyes I'm happy you know it. Your the woman I love and I love what it's doing to you"_

"Oh Rob" I smile tearing up, moving to sit beside him on the bed 

_"Having my baby, your the woman I love and I love what's going though you. Didn't have to keep it, wouldn't put you though it. You could have swept it from your life but your wouldn't do it. Having my baby"_

I smiled and carried it on  _"I'm a woman in love and i love what's going though me"_

I had to hide away form him because I was a crying mess, damn hormones 

Rob put his guitar down and gently turned my head to face him. He wiped the tears away with his thumb

"I know you have been feeling a little down with the being feeling so ill, but it's true. Your beautiful and glowing and I still can't believe it's my baby your having. I love you Y/N, and I love whoever your carrying inside you"   

       


End file.
